quantumversefandomcom-20200214-history
Mammoth
Pre-Entropy History For years, Mammoth was a b list supervillian, always working for the money. He fought with both Dr. Quantum and Stinger for years, usually as the member of a team of criminals. Constantly the “tank” of the crew, he used his emence strength and damage resistance to his best advantage. He got extremely good at fighting with his tusks and his fists, making him a dangerous opponent. However, like many criminals, he was put away many times. Each time he was released or broke out, he would go right back to his old way of life. ' ' When Doctor Quantum traveled to his current earth, he found Charlie Pratt, again, in prison, though not as super powered. When the Xeroscape event occurred, Pratt became Mammoth. He lead a revolt in his prison, was able to hold it for several days until the intervention of Dr. Quantum. At the request of the Governor, the Mayor, and several other government agencies, this incident was not covered in any paper or reported to anyone outside of those offices. He was later released, tried to start a further life of crime and took on his monicer. He had limited success but was back in prison at the time of the Entropy Event. Post -Entropy History Charlie Pratt was born and raised in Ashland CA. As such, a child of a single mother and a absent father, he was raised by the streets. Even in school, he was just big enough to be bigger than other children. He used that to his advantage, quickly becoming something of a bully. That is until he found out what real power was. In his junior year of high school, his house was shot up in a drive by shooting killing his mother. With nowhere else to go and no other options, he went to a rival gang boss, looking for revenge on those who destroyed his life. He got it and quickly fell in with the Blue Fire Boys. The Boys used his appearance and massive body as source of intimidation. Soon, he had a commeradery with the gang and quickly found how much he enjoyed the thug existence. He shot, ran drugs, beat up pimps and prostitutes, and extorted money from most in the territory. But soon, he was caught and put jail. ' ' He was there when his powers manifested. When he grew new tusks, a foot in height and close to 200 pounds of muscle mass, he made a quick escape, mostly by tearing gates off their hinges and walking out. He found he was bullet proof, mostly, inhumanly strong, and could stab people with his face. Eventually, sometimes at the hand of Dr. Quantum, sometimes not, he found himself back in his jail cell. This went on for a while until, Pratt came to a realisation. WHile he and other muscle men or working drones of crime ended up behind bars, it was rare for those who staged managed behind the scenes to be arrested. Then, he figured the age old question, “why not me?” Using his time in the prison library (and ordering as many books as he could) he learned business sense, leadership skills, and people wrangling. He also managed to get a masters in business administration (from a non reputable college) ' '''After his parole he immediately set up himself as a legal ivory dealer, mostly dealing in his own tusks that grew back at an alarming rate. He then used his capital, a reputation as a “reformed Supervillain,” and his notoriety to set up legitimate organizations to both help rehabilitate lower end criminals, and start works for the arts. (He has a fascination for street art and music.) Secretly, he was using his money, muscle, and near invulnerability to push into the crime scene, eventually becoming head of his own crime syndicate.' ' He still has contact with Supers, offering favors, occasionally appearing to have genuine concern for the public. Most of that is a facade. He likes the power he has now and while he realises that out of a certain sphere, that power crumbles, in the San Niebla area, particularly in many echelons of Ashland, he is a big deal and Mammoths should always be big. Powers and Abilities Powers He keeps in shape by exercising with storage containers.. He skin is extremely tough and resistant most bullets, knives, and other piercing weapons. .50 caliber weapons will knock him off his feet and a grenade cluster did make him bleed one time on record. However, if it can get past his skin or breaks his very dense bones he will leave the fight immediately. Mammoth grows a par of massive tusks from his cheeks. He uses them in combat regularly. where they have battered enemies or pierced car doors. Regularly he trims his tusks (to sell as ivory) but they grow back in a matter of days if not faster. He claims that his tusks (all 5 feet of it) can grow in less than 24 hours. Mammoth also grow a larger amount of hair than normal, leaving him shaggy, Abilities A Strength level Mammoth is a class 5 super strength and can easily lift 30 tons. Weaknesses Mammoth's size make movement difficult. While he is usually presentable as a cool calm and collected businessman, he is still a thug at heart. His anger can get the better of him at times. ' Unusual Features 7 feet tall. Broad shouldered beefy looking man. Has tusks that grow out of his cheeks that regenerate. He keeps them trim but they can get as long as 6 feet. He is able to retain balance even with the extra weight. Most things he wears has fur on it one way or another. Paraphernalia Equipment: None known. Transportation: None of note. Weapons: None of note Common Allies ' * Doctor Quantum * Stinger * Quantum Questors Common Enemies * Mr. Blizzard * Whisper * Lord Quantum' ''' Trivia * Love venison more than anything and has a special chef to prepare it on his payroll. * Godfather to Whisper. Has vowed to break any boy or girl that breaks her heart. It's the reason at least two boy bands do not make tour stops in Ashland. A third was given forgiveness in exchange for a private concert, a signed autograph and a braid of hair woven from all five members. * Owns a record label which produces hair metal bands. Listens to opera but loves metal. * Once offered Doctor Quantum enough money to buy back the Quantum Tower as a "favor." Doctor Quantum Turned it down. * Is actually looking for a long term relationship but has found no one who can handle him. Category:Villain